


two beds, one braincell

by ladyofrebellion



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cumshot, M/M, Masturbation, and they were ROOMMATES, but what's new right?, they're also stupid and too dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrebellion/pseuds/ladyofrebellion
Summary: Victor froze, realizing that Eli was moving. He was laying on his stomach, face turned towards Victor. His arms, half under the pillow flexed in the pale light as Eli pressed himself against the bed in his sleep.- set in Lockland days, when they shared a room.
Relationships: Eli Cardale | Eli Ever/Victor Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	two beds, one braincell

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read.

Victor stepped into their room holding two styrofoam cups of coffee precariously and his Developmental Chemistry book under one arm.

“Eli, be a dear and shut the door,” Victor said, looking up at him.

Eli was lying in his bed, reading. He was also half naked, Victor observed, almost burning himself with spilled coffee. What a nuisance, having a roommate. Eli looked up to Victor, eyeing the cups. His hair was a halo of brown curls speckled with gold where the sunlight rested on it. He looked like a portrait, more than a person.

“Sure,” Eli said, his winning smile shattering the illusion of crafted beauty.

This had been happening lately, the nudity. Victor guessed it was normal if you grew up into a body like that, worth seeing. Victor had known Eli for a short period of time, but he could already see how everyone looked at him in the hallways and parties.

“That for me?” Eli asked after closing the door, leaning against it.

“Who else?”

Victor rolled his eyes at Eli’s taut muscles. 

“Is it poisoned?” Eli joked, pushing himself off the door and taking one of the styrofoam cups.

“Well,” Victor said. “It would be a bit stupid to tell you if it was.”

Eli’s smile crooked without losing any one the beauty in it. He looked more human than ever with his bed hair and unguarded eyes. Victor could see the marks of the bedsheets in Eli’s arms and neck, still red. Victor suppressed a smile.

“Thank you, Vic.” Eli’s eyes never left him while he brought the cup to his lips and took a long sip.

Victor had the sudden urge to look away, but it also felt like a surrender. So, he kept on looking as Eli leaned his hip against his desk and licked the coffee foam off lip upper lip dexterously. Victor cleared his throat and took off his coat and cashmere scarf. 

When he picked up his cup from the desk to drink, Eli was still looking at him. Victor raised his eyebrows in a challenge, but Eli didn’t budge. Eli had been his roommate for a month and Victor still couldn’t figure him out. There were times when Victor would catch him looking in the corner of his eye like, those times Victor thought he knew what prey felt like in the middle of a hunt.

Sometimes, Eli’s attention was so focused on Victor that he felt he would see right through him. He rather liked the feeling, it made him feel almost… possessed. Like he belonged somewhere. His parents would have a field day if he ever voiced _that_ thought out loud.

“I like your sweater.” Eli nodded to him.

Victor looked down at himself. His black turtleneck and slacks were nothing out of the ordinary, just everything his mother would buy him for ridiculous prices. Victor liked it well enough. It was also the only item of clothing that gave away his lean figure without having to show anything. Under Eli’s gaze he suddenly felt self-conscious. His skin felt on fire and he didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he took a page off his parents advice on body language during job interviews and faked nonchalance.

“It would suit you, too.” 

Eli coughed in his cup, a bit of coffee spilling on his abdomen. _Serves him right_.

“Not black, though,” Victor continued, watching Eli grimace and wipe himself with his free hand. “Beige.”

“Beige,” Eli echoed. 

He set the coffee on the table and crossed his arms. Victor resented how Eli’s muscles flexed and his tan skin seemed to glow, unblemish except for the scars on his back. Victor never asked. At first, he was sure Eli let him see them as a sort of test, seeing if he would demand a story to satisfy his morbid curiosity. But as days passed and Victor kept silent, Eli’s lack of clothes felt more natural and relaxed. Victor wasn’t very sure he liked the outcome now that he had to look at Eli’s body constantly.

“You know,” Eli said, something sharp in his eyes. “This must be the first time we’ve chatted outside of class.”

Victor guessed he was right. Their interactions in class were rather… heated. They tended to take over every lecture with their debates. Victor was sure that Eli, much like Victor himself, kept nagging him even when they had reached common ground just for the thrill of it. Professors equal parts delighted and exasperated, and shocked but grateful classmates watching their back and forth while the hours wasted away.

Victor thought Eli liked it like that, thought his interest in Victor was purely academic. Their living together had been peaceful enough that Victor didn’t immediately try to sabotage him, and Eli seemed to have enough new friends around campus to keep him occupied. But the intensity with which he looked at Victor in that moment revealed a need for understanding. A kin.

“Did you want us to?” Victor asked, genuinely curious.

Eli’s muscles tensed again, distracting Victor of the look Eli gave him.

“It’d be nice,” said Eli in a low voice. “Yeah.”

  
  
  


Victor lay in his bed unable to sleep. The last week had been revolving around Eli. Apparently, he took it upon himself to make it known to every last soul in the university that they were a pack now, dragging Victor to parties and extracurricular lectures and pestering Victor during lunch. Victor didn’t like the sudden attention, although he secretly preened under _Eli’s_ attention.

Suddenly, Eli invaded every aspect of Victor’s life with a force and presence worthy of praise. He chatted and asked and taunted until Victor would show all of his sides. And Victor would have loved to be as honest as he was sharp, but Eli didn’t seem up for reciprocating.

Victor never asked. Or, rather, he never asked anything important. He did, however, withdraw information in hopes that Eli would surrender some of his secrets to bargain. But whenever Eli suspected this was the case, he would simply drop it until next time, leaving Victor with the taste of defeat and the uneasiness of unbalance.

Eli had taken it a step further with the nudity. Now he walked around in his underwear. Victor had stepped into their bedroom that evening the sight of Eli’s ass in the air as he tried to fish something stuck in between his bed and the wall. And in the dead of night, with nothing but his thoughts, Victor started to discover that he was rather interested in his roommates… physique.

Victor sighed, turning around and laying on his side. The light from the streetlights came through the window. He could make out the shape of Eli, the pale sheets and Eli’s hair, tousled, resting on the pillow. He didn’t notice at first, not until his eyes adapted to the light. Not until Eli let out a soft groan.

Victor froze, realizing that Eli was moving. He was laying on his stomach, face turned towards Victor. His arms, half under the pillow flexed in the pale light as Eli pressed himself against the bed in his sleep. Victor felt heat pool in his stomach when he finally processed that Eli was humping the mattress. Slow, small movements of his hips while his groans turned into soft moans escaped from his slightly parted puffy lips.

Victor breathed in deeply, trying to center himself. The combination of both candid and sexual making a primal thing twist inside Victor. And then Eli made a tortured sound in his sleep.

“Eli,” Victor pleaded.

_Idiot_.

Eli stilled. He tensed for a second, sighing and he turned around to lay on his back. Victor could see his erection straining against his underwear where the white sheet had slipped down. For a minute, nothing happened. Victor started to relax, convinced that Eli had gone back to sleep. But then he saw how Eli’s hand brushed a trail down his waist and stomach to cup himself, letting out a deep groan.

  
  


Eli was still half asleep when he slipped his hand inside his underwear and wrapped a fist around himself. It was a knee-jerk reaction, after so many years sleeping alone. A too nice dream, a quick hand and soundless moans had always made it for him.

Tonight the precum was already running down his dick, making it easier for him to move his hand. There was enough precum to make it _sound_. Eli let out a pleased hum. He had always reveled in obscene sounds and sinful thoughts. He let out a huff of a laugh, moving his hand faster.

His hips moved up to fuck into his hand, already way too eager. Eli’s mind was fuzzy and addled with lust and sleep. He only knew he wanted to cum, and he wanted it to be good. Not a lazy, perfunctory routine. Tonight he needed it to be _more_ , he needed it to—

Eli heard a rustle beside him. He frowned, never halting his movements. And then he remembered where he was. He remembered who lay a couple of feet away. Eli swallowed a whine and clenched a fist around the covers. The rapid, wet _fap fap fap_ sound of his hand echoing the room.

Knowing Victor was there, knowing he could wake up and see, made Eli's movements more desperate. Not because he wanted to avoid it, but because he wanted it to happen so bad it scared him. Eli had the sudden urge to put on a show. If he was going to do _this_ , he might as well do his best.

Eli gasped into the darkness, undulating his hips. He bit his lip at first, trying to control the noises he made, but half way through he just clenched his teeth, moans becoming guttural grunts. He could feel the sweat beading at his forehead and at the back of his neck.

His breathing grew laboured and quivering, desperation tightening its grip on Eli's chest. He thought he heard a sharp intake of breath from Victor's bed, but with his own heart drumming in his ears he could've just imagined. 

That didn't stop Eli from keening through clenched teeth, or spilling on his hand in strong, aimless spurts while whispering a single syllable.

_Vic_.

  
  
  


Victor was losing his mind, he decided. He'd barely gotten out of being caught looking at Eli jerking off like some goddamn porn star, and he was sure it was only because Eli came so hard that he probably passed out.

That night haunted his every waking moment. The light on Eli's body, the sheen of sweat, the veins popping up in his neck and arms. The sheets fisted in his hand, looking as if it were his only anchor. Victor could have spent eternity in that moment admiring Eli. He could have savoured the muggy air in their tiny bedroom and the caught breaths, an absence so palpable it seemed to graze Victor’s cheek.

Their routine hadn't changed much. While Victor tried to forget about his accidental voyeurism, Eli grew more affectionate than ever. A casual hand on Victor’s lower back, a playful kick when Victor zoned out at lunch. He brought Victor breakfast after the first period on Thursday with an all-American smile, leaving their classmates speechless.

The only time Eli’s facade had slipped was when they had lunch on friday and Victor told him he could call him Vic. He had doubted his own ears before then, but Eli’s face had really sold it for him. Victor admitted he drew a sick satisfaction out of knowing that night was as ingrained in Eli’s mind as it was in his.

Now, in the darkness of their room, with only the sounds of the city beyond the window, Victor felt the memory like a third presence. It loomed above them with its long, hypnotic fingers reaching for them. Victor felt a shiver down his spine and sighed. He was already growing hard. It had probably been a couple of hours since they got in their beds and switched off the lights. 

Victor could have sworn Eli was asleep, except for the fact that Victor knew exactly what he looked like in his sleep. Insomnia struck sometimes, and Victor would be left counting the cars that passed in front of their window by their headlights sweeping the room through the blinds. Those nights, Victor’s eyes would rest on Eli. He was always so open in his sleep. Nothing like the performance he put on for the world. The lines of his face would smooth and make him look younger and cherubic. But Eli’s face was a map of lines and angles in that moment.

Victor huffed, trying to test how loyal to his role Eli wanted to be. He didn’t stir. Victor clenched his jaw, annoyed at his refusal to pay attention to him. He had gladly moaned his name when he came but he couldn’t be bothered to check if he was okay in the middle of the night. Right. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and moved his hips, trying to readjust himself. As if Eli’s ignoring him were a taunt, his dick had grown fully hard.

“Shit,” Victor whispered.

Total silence.

_Fuck it._

He threw the covers off and opened his legs with a little sigh. He slipped his hand inside his underwear without preamble, grunting at the contact. His heart started racing when he heard the smallest movement coming from Eli’s bed. He wrapped his hand around himself and started moving his hand up and down. It was dry. Nothing like Eli’s wet handjob. Victor’s grunts were of discomfort at first, and gradually grew ragged, out of pleasure.

He didn’t care much that Eli was listening to him, but he didn’t want him to know Victor knew he was awake. Not yet, at least. The element of surprise was key if Victor wanted to catch him off-guard. He let out soft sounds gradually, making sure they were breathy. Victor bit back a smirk when he heard Eli exhale slowly.

His movements grew faster, precum making them easier to execute. Victor moaned through clenched teeth, throwing his head back. He knew he probably looked sweaty and messy and, hopefully, erotic. Something like a whine escaped his mouth, this one not even rehearsed, at the mere thought of Eli admiring him.

Victor hummed at the thought, turning his head to look. Eli’s face was all scrunched up, as if he was fighting with himself. His eyes were shut tight. Something in Victor’s chest clenched at the sight. He needed those eyes on him. He needed Eli to care.

“Are you gonna stay there until I finish?” Victor said out loud.

The sound of his hand pumping his dick was faint but present. Victor’s mind was a turmoil of desire and need and ache for something more. Something only Eli could offer. Victor bit his lip when Eli swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed. He saw Eli’s chest rise and fall fast. He saw the moment Eli decided he was going to pretend he didn’t hear.

“ _Eli_ ,” Victor pleaded, twisting his wrist to get a better angle.

Eli exhaled loudly, clenching his fingers around the sheets, right before pinning Victor with his stare.

  
  
  


Eli looked at Victor, taking in the white hair damp on his forehead, the pianist hand around his dick. He saw Victor’s eyes, the black of the pupil eating away at the icy blue, focused on Eli. He looked the perfect picture of debauchery, one leg flexed and one arm around his head. Eli wanted to tear him apart, to destroy the perfect sight. He wanted to ruin him and mark him as his.

Eli was painfully hard inside his underwear. He pulled the sheet from over himself without breaking eye contact and got a grip of himself. He saw Victor’s eyes lazily trailing down his body, focusing on Eli’s dick pulsing against his hand. Victor let out a moan, licking his bottom lip. Eli moaned in return, his throbbing dick twitching.

Victor let out a laugh, clearly ecstatic. Eli’s dick gave another jolt in response. It was such a rare thing, hearing Victor laugh in that way. Deep from inside his chest and carefree. But when Eli looked up Victor’s mirth had turned into a smug smile. Victor traced the edge of his teeth with a quick tongue before winking at Eli and throwing his head back, legs spread and hand still working. Eli couldn’t believe his eyes.

Eli got up in a swift movement and yanked off his boxers. He stood completely naked between their beds, waiting for Victor to look back at him to take a step closer. He wasn’t sure what Victor saw in his face, but it made his eyes all glassy and unfocused right before he cried out and spilled all over himself and the bed.

Eli scoffed, peering at Victor and the mess he’d made. His own dick stood proud and ready. Victor looked out of it. 

“Look at this mess,” Eli said, taking another step closer.

Victor gave out a sound of protest.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

Eli kneeled in the bed, right beside Victor’s face. Victor looked up at him through lidded eyes, satisfaction all over his face. Eli wrapped a hand around his dick, the other fisting on Victor’s hair, getting it closer to him. Victor’s face went slack, only the tiniest tug up the corner of his mouth.

“Not your first time jerking off to my face, right?” Victor said in a whisper.

Eli’s fist on his hair tightened, making him grunt.

“You _knew_.”

Of course he knew. This was probably an elaborate plan of his. The fucking spoiled brat. Eli threw his right leg over Victor’s body, making him yelp. He positioned himself stradling Victor’s neck and collarbones. Victor hissed in discomfort when the weight of Eli pressed his arms to the mattress. He was trapped.

Eli smiled down at him. Nothing comforting or pretty, but Victor softened all the same. Eli yanked Victor’s head back and rubbed his dick against his face, leaving a trail of precum across Victor’s cheek. Victor whined, squirming under him. He didn’t sound displeased. Eli held his dick and slapped it against Victor’s parted lips, and cheek and across his whole face. Each hit punching a soft sound out of his roommate.

Eli rubbed his dick over Victor’s mouth again, catching on the lower lip and dragging it down. Victor let out his tongue, licking the tip sloppily. Eli had to close his eyes. It would be so easy to claim Victor, to push himself past those pink lips and fuck Victor’s throat sore and raw and spill as deep as he could. He could do it. Victor wouldn’t have a chance to stop him. 

He was almost sure Victor would love it, being used without permission, treated like a whore. A cocksleeve. Eli let out the air in his lungs through his nose and looked down. Victor was already observing him, seemingly mesmerized by the feeble hold Eli hand on himself. Before he could say something that could encourage Eli, he started jerking himself off in quick, sloppy moves.

His eyes never left Victor’s, the hand on his hair loosening its grip as Eli felt his orgasm build. Victor looked almost as entranced as Eli himself, eyes searching his face and tracking his movements.

“Open up, Vic.”

He did. He opened up that pretty little mouth of his moments before Eli spilled all over him. Ropes of cum painted Victor’s face. Across his cheek, over his nose, on his mouth and chin. It was a sight to behold. Eli brushed back Victor’s damp hair to have a good look. He wished he had a camera. It was criminal that no one else would see this. Not even him.

Victor licked around his lips, gathering the cum he could reach and tasting it. He hummed. A neutral, testing sound. Eli snorted.

“Shut the fuck up,” Victor said. “I think I got some in my eyelashes.”

Eli grimaced, reaching for the wipes they kept on the bedside table. Victor carefully wiped his face while Eli wiped his stomach and the bits he could find on the sheets. He heard Victor sigh, a couple of wipes on the floor where Victor had missed while throwing. He had thrown an arm over his eyes, but Eli could see his pout.

He shook his head and nudged Victor against the wall. His friend sputtered and complained, but moved for him. Eli slotted himself into place at his back, hugging his waist from behind.

“What are you doing, Eli?”

Eli nudged Victor’s neck with his nose, planting a kiss.

“Shut up and sleep, Vale.”


End file.
